Fairy Tail Academy of Special Magic
by sakura240
Summary: Oneshots of the world of Harry Potter after the war...where students of Fairy Tail Academy come to Hogwarts for a special program! Rated T for bad language...
1. Leaky Cauldron

Kura: Hehehe, I made another crossover, but with Harry Potter and Fairy Tail!

Berry: We got the idea just a while ago. We were browsing through some HPxFT crossovers before Kura had the great idea of trying it out herself.

Kura: And it was very fun. Besides, I just wanted to try write a Harry Potter crossover with some other anime :3 Unfortunately...this won't be going through all seven years...but after the war :P

Disclaimer: HP belongs to J.K. Rowling; FT belongs to...uh...I'm currently not sure. I'll...go check right now. :P

* * *

**1 - Leaky Cauldron**

For once in his life (or so he believed...the teen wasn't all too sure) Harry finally felt free. Free from his curse of that damned prophecy that tied him with Tom Riddle and forced him into a battlefield that he wished had never happened. And as such, he was now very, very, very happy. And all because that certain man was dead and he was not! It felt...amazing! Not being forced to look out for himself and worry about how much longer he had left because he was being targeted by that madman (and the rest of the wizard world but let's not think about such details now) who was so obsessed over immortality.

...Damn, his life up until now was rather depressing...

But enough about that!

Harry could only grin as he sat in the midst of his friends in the Leaky Cauldron. His two best friends (who were now a couple, he couldn't forget that) were arguing like an old married couple. Interestingly, across from the table were Ron's parents, also in an argument (or rather, Mrs. Weasley was hounding her husband about something while said husband only rubbed the back of his head bashfully).

Ginny was sitting next to her mother and father, looking slightly annoyed but also extremely amused as she stared at her brother and his girlfriend. She caught Harry's eyes and the two giggled to themselves.

"Thanks alot, flame-head; thanks to you, we're back from where we started!" The two blinked and turned to see two teens walk into the bar/inn, both glaring at each other in an intensity that only a Gryffindor and Slytherin could have for each other. The raven head sighed before he proceeded to take off his clothes, making the occupants of the bar gape at him.

Even Ron and Hermione stopped in their argument to stare with wide eyes.

"STUPID EXHIBITIONIST, QUIT TAKING OFF YOUR CLOTHES!" The cherry head (how a hair color of that can ever exist, Harry would never know) roared before slamming his fist on the other's head, both ignoring the few nosebleeds that occurred from the few young witches who were staring at the raven head. Hermione only wrinkled her nose, muttering how inappropriate the teen was.

"FUCK YOU, NATSU! THAT HURT, BASTARD!" The now nearly naked teen barked before grabbing the other's cheeks and began to pull.

"MEK ME GRO!" The other screamed as he kicked and pulled at the other's hair.

"ASSHOLE!"

"PERV!"

Then suddenly, they were pushed from behind and they both landed in a heap on the floor, groaning. They looked up, looking as though they were ready to yell at their offender only to immediately pale, locks hands with each other and dance in an awkward rhythm. "W-We're j-just playing a-around, a-aren't we N-Natsu!?"

"AYE!" The rosette cried, both grinning almost impossibly.

Harry blinked as he saw a rather beautiful redhead glare at them through her glasses. "..." She was silent before sighing. "I suppose. After all, even the best of friends fight." She said before smiling, almost capturing the hearts of the young wizards in sight before she suddenly glared at them and scaring everybody within the entire bar. "You are friends, right?" She asked almost threateningly.

"AYE, SIR!" They both yelled, sweat on their brow.

Then the girl smiled and said, "Well, come on now. We're late with meeting with the others." And then she suddenly grabbed them by their wrist and pulled them out of the bar with abnormal strength.

Everybody stared after them for a good minute before turning back and whispering about what had just happened in the bar. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stared at each other with raised brows.

"What was that about?" Hermione wondered.

"Who knows." Then Ron shuddered. "That girl looked scary..."

"But really pretty." Ginny muttered, slightly dejected. The girl from earlier was beautiful...

"I wonder who they were..." Harry mused as he twirled his wand in his hands before absentmindedly thinking about Hogwarts once again, wondering how their seventh/eighth year would be like.

* * *

Kura: ...Well...that was fun to make! XD

Berry: ...

Kura: ...Yups. It was fun to make :3 Please do review everybody! Please...pretty please with a cherry on top?


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

Kura: Somebody asked, Natsu vs. Gray. Who will win.

Berry: Here's the answer.

Kura: …dun…dun…dun…ERZA~

Berry: …:3

Disclaimer: HP belongs to J.K. Rowling; FT belongs to Mashima Hiro~

* * *

**2 – Welcome to Hogwarts**

A young fourteen year old blonde smiled as she fiddled with her fingers for a bit, becoming slightly nervous as around her, her classmates talked to themselves, whispering about what was going to happen once that door to Hogwart's great hall opened.

She could hear Natsu and Gray laughing (holy spirits, they're getting along for once) and discussing about the school's odd name. Besides them, Mirajane was reassuring a nervous looking Erza who was, for some odd reason, doing voice practices. Jellal was near them, looking as expressionless as ever but he looked towards the redhead every so often. Levy was staring at Gray and Natsu, obviously thinking about something.

The girl was a shounen ai fan.

Not that it was bad. Just...

Lucy shook her head, wanting to rid the thoughts of Gray and Natsu together, no matter how much it did look...dare she say it, cute. Yes...it appears that Levy had somehow managed to get her into the dark side. The shounen ai side...where they had cookies. No wonder she got tempted.

She will never tell her two friends about this ever.

Then suddenly the doors began to open and she tensed as she suddenly saw the students of Hogwarts look towards them. Somebody behind her pushed her forward and soon, the rest of her classmates followed, entering the halls of Hogwarts. She gulped as she ignored the whispers from the students before instead, opting to look around. She noticed that the castle seemed...almost new.

Then again, that was to be expected. They school had just survived a war after all.

And once again, she felt a blast of guilt eat at her heart. Her school had opted to not join the war. And while she found it wrong, she could do nothing as instead, all she heard was rumors of death everywhere from the last year. But still, their school did nothing because their magic council wanted nothing to do with this Voldemort fellow. As long as he didn't know about them...Then suddenly, somebody held onto her hand and she turned to see the youngest, Wendy smiling at her.

Lucy only smiled back, glad to have one of her best friends there as well.

"Students of Fairy Tail Academy of Special Magic, we welcome you to Hogwarts." Lucy and Wendy looked up to see an elderly woman at the head of the staff. She looked stern and fair but also, there was a hint of kindness and weariness in her eyes. Lucy regarded the woman sadly before smiling. The woman seemed very strong. "We hope you enjoy your stay and learn much from the students and staff of Hogwarts."

* * *

Kura: …hmmm…I wonder if Mashima Hiro has a nickname…

Berry: …

Kura: Btw, this got 8 reviews! Holy shit! That's more than twice as much as the first HPxOP oneshot! :3

Berry: Cookies for everyone who reviewed :)

Kura: COOKIES! (^w^)(::) Please review again, oh wonderful people and tell me what you think about this :3


	3. Hermione and Mirajane

Kura: :3

Berry: ...

Disclaimer: HP belongs to J.K. Rowling; FT belongs to Mashima Hiro

* * *

**3 - Hermione and Mirajane  
**

A loud round of laughter pulled Hermione from her book and she looked up to see two boys from Fairy Tail Academy of Special Magic fighting with kicks and punches over at the Hufflepuff table. She clicked her tongue disapprovingly as she watched the two boys brawl, one with cherry hair and the other, raven.

Now that she thought about it...the two looked very familiar...oh wait.

Those were the two boys from that day in the Leaky Cauldron!

Hermione was immediately snapped out of her musings when a girl sat in front of her and she looked up to see one of the Fairy Tail students smiling at her. Hermione flushed slightly. The white haired teen was extremely beautiful and it seemed as though every boy within visible distance agreed for they all were straining their necks to stare at the oblivious Fairy Tail student.

"Is that book good?" Hermione blinked and looked at the white haired girl before nodding slowly. "What is it about?"

"...Ummm...it's my Ancient Runes book..."

The Fairy Tail student smiled. "Oh, that sounds like something Levi would really enjoy." She said with a small giggle. "Oh, I'm sorry. I never introduced myself, have I? My name is Mirajane Strauss." Mirajane said as she smiled kindly at Hermione who was soon smiling herself.

"I'm Hermione Granger. It's nice to be acquainted with you."

As soon as Hermione said that, Mirajane suddenly tilted her head to the side and something flew past her head. Hermione gaped as she dodged a plate and stared at the now broken plate. Mirajane sighed and looked towards the still brawling boys. "Oh dear, things are getting out of hand." She said as Hermione soon noticed several more boys getting into the brawl while there were others (still from the Fairy Tail Academy...) making bets.

"S-Shouldn't your p-professor stop them!?" Hermione cried, wondering what kind of teacher would do nothing.

Mirajane hummed thoughtfully before she shook her head. "Probably not. After all, I wouldn't want Professor Happy to get hurt by all of them. Besides, Erza will probably stop them sooner or later." The girl giggled, causing Hermione to only stare at her confusingly and wonder what kind of name was Happy before she heard screams of pain and horror, forcing her to turn to the Fairy Tail students once again. The Hogwarts student gasped in shock when she saw all of them being thrown to the ground by an enraged redhead that she saw that time at the Leaky Cauldron. She gaped when she saw the cherry (though perhaps it was a rosy pink…or salmon) and raven head avoid the beat up by yelling unconvincingly about how they were the best of friends.

She couldn't help but wonder how on earth the redhead even believed them.

And Hermione winced when she saw someone else get thrown across the hall (and making her wonder how on earth that redhead was so strong...) and Mirajane said, "Oh don't worry, even though Erza's vicious, she won't kill them."

Hermione wasn't sure of what to say except, "...S-Sure...i-if you...say so..."

* * *

Kura: I don't know, I thought that this was pretty funny...:P

Berry: (shrug)

Kura: I hope you guys liked it :3 Please review so that you can assure Hermione...that Erza...isn't all that crazy...? Yeah...let's go with that. :3


	4. Luna and Happy

Kura: NEXT DRABBLE~

Berry: …

Disclaimer: HP belongs to J.K. Rowling; FT belongs to Mashima Hiro

* * *

**4 - Luna and Happy**

Luna sat down, staring into the water while next to her, a blue cat was sitting with a fishing rod in its hands. The cat stared intently into the water, was still as a rock, eyes hardened with determination as it glared into the lake, and amusingly, Luna could hear its stomach rumbling loudly.

So she could only conclude that the cute creature was starving.

"You do know that you can go to the kitchen for food right, Mr. Cat?" Luna said dreamily with a small smile on her lips.

The cat slumped. "Aye. But I can't find the kitchen." His ears drooped.

Luna patted the cat's head in an attempt to cheer him up, obviously not surprised that the cat could talk and that it was pretty much an everyday thing. "Don't worry Mr. Cat. I know where it is."

And immediately, the blue cat perked up. "Really!?"

"Yes. The Nargles told me."

"Okay! I don't know what they are but that's okay!" The cat said happily. The two stood up and the cat put away its fishing rod. The two started for the castle before the cat suddenly turned to her and said, "Oh, I'm Happy! I'm a mage of Fairy Tail." A second later, he added, "Oh, and I'm a professor."

Luna tilted her head. She didn't bother to wonder why the cat, now known to her as a he, did not claim himself as a wizard. "Hello, Professor Happy. My name is Luna Lovegood. I didn't know that cats could become professors."

Happy nodded. "Aye. But I'm a special cat." He looked proud before he added, "I'm known as an exceed! They're special cats that have magic."

Immediately, Luna perked. "Oh, I've heard about exceeds from my father. I always wanted to meet one! What sort of magic can you do Professor Happy?"

"I can fly!" Happy said happily.

"Oh, wow! That's amazing!"

And thus continued the conversation between the cat - er...exceed professor of Fairy Tail...and a student of Hogwarts all the way to the kitchens (they didn't notice the weird or shocked stares of the Hogwarts students and the bemused glances from the Fairy Tail students) where they continued to talk happily while sharing cooked fish that the House Elves happily prepared for them.

* * *

Kura: I would believe that Luna and Happy got along very well :D

Berry: And that they would bond over fish...probably.

Kura: ...:3 Please do review and tell me what you think~


	5. Draco and Lucy

Kura: Isn't school wonderful? I have a project due next week Wednesday and yet here I am, updating!

Berry: …

Kura: :3

Disclaimer: HP belongs to J.K. Rowling; FT belongs to Mashima Hiro~

* * *

**5 - Draco and Lucy**

Lucy sighed before staring skeptically at the wand she had purchased several summers ago. She was fond of it. That, she was certain of…however…she'd rather use her own magic. And that meant she'd rather use her keys. Too bad she wasn't really allowed to here in this school. Another sigh escaped her lips as she walked with the much older Slytherins to their charms lessons.

Gray and Natsu were with her.

Why Happy decided that pairing them together for this class was a good idea, she had no clue. Seriously, there's something wrong with that cat. And why the heck was he a professor!? He's a freaking cat!

The girl sighed as besides her, Gray and Natsu started to fight again, resulting in several Slytherins to throw glares their way. Why did they even have to go with the older Slytherins? They were all the seventh years along with the few or so that came back to Hogwarts to finish their education after the war. And due to most of them supporting the bad guy, they were a very unpopular group.

Ugh, they were also a bunch of jerks.

Though...there was one in particular that didn't annoy her as much.

Draco Malfoy.

He was a strange fellow and Lucy was certain that everybody agreed. According to many of the Gryffindors, he was supposed to be a shallow, big-headed dick that everybody loathes deeply while the Slytherins worshiped the ground he walked on. Lucy figured that they were exaggerating and when she asked Hermione, she found out she was right.

Though the Gryffindor girl did say that Draco Malfoy was a rude jerk.

Lucy watched as Malfoy stood far from everybody else, his eyes downcast and glazed over as though he were thinking about something. Thinking that she might as well, she walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder with a big smile on her face. When he looked up, she held out her hand. "Hi! I don't think we've officially met. I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

She certainly was surprised when Draco merely gave her a glare before turning away and walking into the Charms classroom. She blinked, still surprised and confused before one thought slipped into her mind as she stared after the boy.

Wow...Hermione was right...he is a jerk.

But there was still something about him that seemed off. A frown came to the girl's lips before she followed everybody else into the class. Natsu and Gray somehow were sitting together and Lucy shook her head, pitying the Charms professor already. The poor man would probably be tearing his hair out at the end of class...or earlier. Depending on how bad Natsu and Gray would act today. She looked around and found with disappointment that Draco was sitting with somebody else already.

Somebody who didn't seem to appreciate that fact as well.

...Oh well...

Allowing her defeat, Lucy slumped and went over to Natsu and Gray, pulling them apart and promptly sat between them. The two boys looked a bit surprised at this but Lucy ignored their looks and instead chose to give them a warning glare, though it barely fazed them...sigh, might as well make an effort to stop a fight between the two and causing the Charms professor to retire early.

Hmmm...hopefully, she won't be the one pulling their hair out of pure frustration.

* * *

Kura: ...Meh, I guess it was fine :P

Berry: ...

Kura: ...:3 Please review and tell me what you think~ Oh, and what you would like me to write! Please! Pretty please with a cherry on top!


End file.
